During the 1980's a marked advance took place in silver halide photography based on the discovery that a wide range of photographic advantages, such as improved speed-granularity relationships, increased covering power both on an absolute basis and as a function of binder hardening, more rapid developability, increased thermal stability, increased separation of native and spectral sensitization imparted imaging speeds, and improved image sharpness in both mono- and multi-emulsion layer formats, could be achieved by employing tabular grain emulsions.
An emulsion is generally understood to be a "tabular grain emulsion" when tabular grains account for at least 50 percent of total grain projected area. A grain is generally considered to be a tabular grain when the ratio of its equivalent circular diameter (ECD) to its thickness (t) is at least 2. The equivalent circular diameter of a grain is the diameter of a circle having an area equal to the projected area of the grain. The term "intermediate aspect ratio tabular grain emulsion" refers to an emulsion which has an average tabular grain aspect ratio in the range of from 5 to 8. The term "high aspect ratio tabular grain emulsion" refers to an emulsion which has an average tabular grain apsect ratio of greater than 8. The term "thin tabular grain" is generally understood to be a tabular grain having a thickness of less than 0.2 .mu.m. The term "ultrathin tabular grain" is generally understood to be a tabular grain having a thickness of 0.06 .mu.m or less. The term "high chloride" refers to grains that contain at least 50 mole percent chloride based on silver. In referring to grains of mixed halide content, the halides are named in order of increasing molar concentrations--e.g., silver iodochloride contains a higher molar concentration of chloride than iodide.
The overwhelming majority of tabular grain emulsions contain tabular grains that are irregular octahedral grains. Regular octahedral grains contain eight identical crystal faces, each lying in a different {111} crystallographic plane. Tabular irregular octahedra contain two or more parallel twin planes that separate two major grain faces lying in {111} crystallographic planes. The {111} major faces of the tabular grains exhibit a threefold symmetry, appearing triangular or hexagonal. It is generally accepted that the tabular shape of the grains is the result of the twin planes producing favored edge sites for silver halide deposition, with the result that the grains grow laterally while increasing little, if any, in thickness after parallel twin plane incorporation.
While tabular grain emulsions have been advantageously employed in a wide variety of photographic and radiographic applications, the requirement of parallel twin plane formation and }111} crystal faces pose limitations both in emulsion preparation and use. These disadvantages are most in evidence in considering tabular grains containing significant chloride concentrations. It is generally recognized that silver chloride grains prefer to form regular cubic grains--that is, grains bounded by six identical {100} crystal faces. Tabular grains bounded by {111} faces in silver chloride emulsions often revert to nontabular forms unless morphologically stabilized.
While tabular grain silver bromide emulsions were known to the art long before the 1980's, Wey U.S. Pat. No. 4,399,215 produced the first tabular grain silver chloride emulsion. The tabular grains were of the twinned type, exhibiting major faces of threefold symmetry lying in {111} crystallographic planes. An ammoniacal double-jet precipitation technique was employed. The thicknesses of the tabular grains were high compared to contemporaneous silver bromide and iodobromide tabular grain emulsions because the ammonia ripening agent thickened the tabular grains. To achieve ammonia ripening it was also necessary to precipitate the emulsions at a relatively high pH, which is known to produce elevated minimum densities (fog) in high chloride emulsions. Further, to avoid degrading the tabular grain geometries sought both bromide and iodide ions were excluded from the tabular grains early in their formation.
Wey et al U.S. Pat. No. 4,414,306 developed a twinning process for preparing silver chlorobromide emulsions containing up to 40 mole percent chloride based on total silver. This process of preparation has not been successfully extended to high chloride emulsions. The highest average aspect ratio reported in the Examples was 11.
Maskasky U.S. Pat. No. 4,400,463 (hereinafter designated Maskasky I) developed a strategy for preparing a high chloride emulsion containing tabular grains with parallel twin planes and {111} major crystal faces with the significant advantage of tolerating significant internal inclusions of the other halides. The strategy was to use a particularly selected synthetic polymeric peptizer in combination with a grain growth modifier having as its function to promote the formation of {111} crystal faces. Adsorbed aminoazaindenes, preferably adenine, and iodide ions were disclosed to be useful grain growth modifiers.
Maskasky U.S. Pat. No. 4,713,323 (hereinafter designated Maskasky II), significantly advanced the state of the art by preparing high chloride emulsions containing tabular grains with parallel twin planes and {111} major crystal faces using an aminoazaindene growth modifier and a gelatino-peptizer containing up to 30 micromoles per gram of methionine. Since the methionine content of a gelatino-peptizer, if objectionably high, can be readily reduced by treatment with a strong oxidizing agent (or alkylating agent, King et al U.S. Pat. No. 4,942,120), Maskasky II placed within reach of the art high chloride tabular grain emulsions with significant bromide and iodide ion inclusions prepared starting with conventional and universally available peptizers.
Maskasky I and II have stimulated further investigations of grain growth modifiers capable of preparing high chloride emulsions of similar tabular grain content. Tufano et al U.S. Pat. No. 4,804,621 employed di(hydroamino)azines as grain growth modifiers; Takada et al U.S. Pat. No. 4,783,398 employed heterocycles containing a divalent sulfur ring atom; Nishikawa et al U.S. Pat. No. 4,952,491 employed spectral sensitizing dyes and divalent sulfur atom containing heterocycles and acyclic compounds; and Ishiguro et al U.S. Pat. No. 4,983,508 employed organic bis-quaternary amine salts.
Bogg U.S. Pat. No. 4,063,951 reported the first tabular grain emulsions in which the tabular grains had parallel {100} major crystal faces. The tabular grains of Bogg exhibited square or rectangular major faces, thus lacking the threefold symmetry of conventional tabular grain {111} major crystal faces. In the sole example Bogg employed an ammoniacal ripening process for preparing silver bromoiodide tabular grains having aspect ratios ranging from 4:1 to 1:1. The average aspect ratio of the emulsion was reported to be 2, with the highest aspect ratio grain (grain A in FIG. 3) being only 4. Bogg states that the emulsions can contain no more than 1 percent iodide and demonstrates only a 99.5% bromide 0.5% iodide emulsion. Attempts to prepare tabular grain emulsions by the procedures of Bogg have been unsuccessful.
Mignot U.S. Pat. No. 4,386,156 represents an improvement over Bogg in that the disadvantages of ammoniacal ripening were avoided in preparing a silver bromide emulsion containing tabular grains with square and rectangular major faces. Mignot specifically requires ripening in the absence of silver halide ripening agents other than bromide ion (e.g., thiocyanate, thioether or ammonia).
Endo and Okaji, "An Empirical Rule to Modify the Habit of Silver Chloride to form Tabular Grains in an Emulsion", The Journal of Photographic Science, Vol. 36, pp. 182-188, 1988, discloses silver chloride emulsions prepared in the presence of a thiocyanate ripening agent. Emulsion preparations by the procedures disclosed has produced emulsions containing a few tabular grains within a general grain population exhibiting mixed {111} and {100} faces.
Mumaw and Haugh, "Silver Halide Precipitation Coalescence Processes", Journal of Imaging Science, Vol. 30, No. 5, September/October 1986, pp. 198-299, is essentially cumulative with Endo and Okaji, with section IV-B being particularly pertinent.
Symposium: Torino 1963, Photographic Science, Edited by C. Semerano and U. Mazzucato, Focal Press, pp. 52-55, discloses the ripening of a cubic grain silver chloride emulsion for several hours at 77.degree. C. During ripening tabular grains emerged and the original cubic grains were depleted by Ostwald ripening. As demonstrated by Preparation II which follows, after 3 hours of ripening tabular grains account for only a small fraction of the total grain projected area, and only a small fraction of the tabular grains were less than 0.3 .mu.m in thickness. In further investigations going beyond the actual teachings provided extended ripening eliminated many of the smaller cubic grains, but also degraded many of the tabular grains to thicker forms.
Japanese published patent application (Kokai) 02/024,643, laid open Jan. 26, 1990, was cited in a Patent Cooperation Treaty search report as being pertinent to the tabular grain structures defined in the claims, but is in Applicants' view unrelated. The application is directed to a negative working emulsion containing a hydrazide derivative and tabular grains with an equivalent circular diameter of 0.6 to 0.2 .mu.m. Only conventional tabular grain preparations are disclosed and only silver bromide and bromoiodide emulsions are exemplified.
Nishikawa et al U.S. Pat. No. 4,952,491 referred to previously, discloses the use of tabular silver halide emulsions having high chloride contents in color photographic elements. The tabular grains described therein are bounded by {111} major crystal faces, as illustrated in FIGS. 1 and 2 of the patent.
The use of image dye-forming compounds in color photographic elements has been known for many years. Typically these compounds are used in reactive association with silver halide emulsion layers in such elements. During the development process the dye-forming compound reacts with oxidized developing agent to form a dye. The dye density that can be obtained for a specific quantity of developed silver is greatly influenced by the morphology of the silver halide grains in the emulsion layer since larger, more sensitive silver halide grains tend to provide lower dye density than smaller, less light sensitive grains. Accordingly, there is a continuing need for combinations of silver halide emulsions and image dye-forming compounds which can provide both high sensitivity and high dye density formation. This need is especially apparent with silver halide emulsions that have high chloride contents since such high chloride contents typically enable faster and easier processability, including faster and easier development, bleaching and fixing. Unfortunately, silver halide emulsions having high chloride contents which also exhibit high photographic sensitivity have been difficult to prepare.
It is also known that beneficial effects can be achieved when silver halide emulsion layers are used in color photographic elements comprising compounds that contain photographically useful groups that are released upon reaction with oxidized developing agent. Such compounds are used to achieve such desired effects as an interlayer or interimage effect or an image accutance effect. These compounds can be simply referred to as "photographically useful group-releasing compounds", as more fully described hereinafter, and are illustrated in Lau U.S. Pat. No. No. 4,248,962, Sato et al U.S. Pat. No. 4,409,323, Burns et al U.S. Pat. No. 4,861,701 and Szajewki published European Patent Application 354,532. An example of such photographically useful group-releasing compounds are the Development Inhibitor Releasing (DIR) compounds which are known in the photographic art. DIR compounds can release development inhibitors during photographic processing and such inhibitors can be used to provide a variety of photographic effects such as decreasing gamma which can be used to control curve shape. Unfortunately, Development Inhibitor Releasing compounds have limited utility with cubic silver halide emulsions having high chloride contents because such compounds tend to have little impact on latitude or gamma when they are used with such emulsions. Additionally, DIR compounds often cause speed losses with such emulsions.
It is evident that it would be very desirable to have in the art color photographic elements containing radiation sensitive tabular grain emulsion layers that comprise tabular silver halide grains, particularly grains having a high chloride content, in combination with image-forming compounds and photographically useful group-releasing compounds such as DIR compounds that would not be subject to the disadvantages discussed hereinbefore. An objective of this invention is to provide such color photographic elements.